Hostile Confrontation: Vant VS. Lance
---- Destruction Downtown Screams broke out, as panic came over a once peaceful Silicon Town. A multitude of scathingly frightful explosions detonated throughout the village, igniting its buildings alight and bequething the outbreak's vandalism onto the township. Villagers fled their houses in fear of being burried alive, their yelling and screaming becoming more and more apparent over the relentless explosions that ensued throughout the town's structures. The air became denser and the pressure of a strong magical prescence was getting increasingly larger, and plainly evident. Amidst the chaos and dissaray, Lance Dracoon casually walked through the town, unphased by the unpleasant tumult that exuded from the its shaken residents. As he nonchalantly perembulates his way around the area, he keeps one hand beside him while he uses the other to orchestrate the materialized blasts, terrorizing the townsfolk. "We made a deal, and you didn't follow through with your end of the bagain. This is the price to pay...". ''Just as he finishes his thought, Lance is obstructed in his path by a young man - presumably around his age, based on his youthful appearance. The two meet each other head-on with cold, dead stares. "You got a problem, mate? I suggest you flee this place, before you get hurt" Lance uttered, generously sparing him the the tribulation of getting killed. " wrong. You're the one who will be judged. All this is your doing? It's time i show you why nobody screws with me and lives to tell about it." The young man, Vant Oceanus, a new beast heart member that was carrying his water magic lance on his back and he glares back at Lance. "''And to think I was willing to spare his life..." Lance's hands scrunched up as a vexed facial expression began to form on his face. "Who do you think you're talking down to, you impertinent--" In that moment, Lance caught a glimpse of a Beast Heart insignia through Vant's fishnet shirt. It was no surprise that he was wanted after the whole fiasco with Beast Heart's guildmembers, and it was very probable that the boy standing before him was one of their lackeys. "You're a member of Beast Heart, correct? As you may know already, I'm very familiar with your guild." A smirk configured on his face. "Tell me, how are Gregory Grinder and Nate Zipper doing? I hope they're still not shaken after what happened to their beloved guildmates!" exclaimed Lance, attempting to push Vant's buttons and strike a nerve."They couldn't even save their guildmates, and alternatively - they fled for their lives!" " why? And here i thought you were an smart one. Well, you know what they say, only the weak speak the loudest. And they did what they could. Mago Hogi is just another person to be slayed for his crimes. You will share his fate if you continue this insanity. " Vant said with immense amount of intensity. "His blood is my blood, his triumph is my triumph. Right or wrong, I will carry out any order Master Mago gives me - even if it means killing weak legal mages like you..." exclaimed Lance, his conviction and motives being questioned. "And that still doesn't change the fact that those idiots were impotent cowards who couldn't do anything, but run!" " kill me? You really are crazy. That will never happen. They were right after all. My new guildmates. He must be destroyed before he plunge this world into chaos. That won't happen since they have new Slayers in the guild. Or maybe Mago is too weak to fight without a dragon helping him. And you're just the errand boy." Vant said that last remark with a smirk. "Are you telling me that a weak, little guild like Beast Heart is capable of defeating Mago who has an entire army backing him? Are you thick, or just incredibly optimistic?!" Lance remarked, abruptly raising his voice at the mention of Mago being vulnerable. Immediately, the ensuing explosions that resounded all around them ceased, indicating that Vant was now Lance's main target. Lance's blood boiled, just meeting eyes with the man that stood before him, blocking his path. "Enough blabber, I think it's time I showed you what this 'errand boy' can do", exclaimed Lance as he swiflty drew his Twin Blades from their sheaths. Before Vant could even utter a word, a premeditated wall of Magic Aura erected itself, spiralling high up into the stratosphere above them. Livestock and townsfolk who survived Lance's prior explosions began to flee for shelter and safety, and Silicon Town's landscape was completely reduced to shambles in the wake of Lance's strong magical prescence. " well well. I'm impressed, but..." Vant takes out his water lance, walking towards Lance, coated in a dense shell of Water magic, appearing unharmed by the attack. Each movement he took, cracked the ground beneath him, the wind begins to blow violent with each breeze, all coming from the raging emotions from the water mage. "...Mago is nothing than a crap stain. A punk. A weakling. Who slaughtered people because he wasn't man enough to fight with his own two hands. And you, his little tool, is nothing but a mutt that is supposed to be on his leash with your mouth silenced with a muzzle." Vant said as he was getting into his head. "Watch what you say....or I may just end up killing you! You should've just walked away when you had the chance, but here you are now, about to meet the same demise as your deceased guildmates", Lance exclaimed as he tried his best to not get into a state of lunacy. All Lance could think about in that moment was the pleasure he'd get from drawing his adversary's blood in battle. "You act tough, but you're just a peasant from a weak guild! You can most certainly talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?" Lance said, as he glared deeply into Vant's eyes. " of course. All i have to do is beat your butt and chain you up like the dog that you are. And this peasant guild has shown that they possess far more power than the last one. Let's go you worthless sack of flesh. " Vant said that last part evilly. A Scrappy Skirmish Breaks Out "I've had enough of you!" Lance yelled, clearly reaching breaking-point from listening to Vant's slurred remarks. Holding up twin blades above his head, Lance began to focus eternano energy into the blades that he firmly held between his grip. He raised the twin swords above his head, before aggressively slamming them deep into the ground beneath him in a belligerant manner, forming a spell circle that encompassed the radius of the two fighters. In a bold and unsought style, Lance precipitously activated Sword Birth, a spell used to duplicate swords, causing numerous of copies of said swords to violently burst from the ground. Lance quietly observed, in hopes that hundreds of his erected swords would crush Vant from the ground-up. "How do you like that, peasant?!" Vant closes his eyes as he begins charge up his now tremendous magical power in the form of water, slowing down the rising swords that was coming up from the ground, enters a lance type style as he swings at the duplicate swords that crushed them in a single blow. He stands up, looking at him with his lance on his shoulder. " nice, but i expected more. I am not the same that i used to be." Vant said as he looks at his opponent with a determined look. Lance gritted his teeth, grimacing at how nonchalant his adversary acting. He started to gather and condense his magical power into both his blades, before using it as a magnet of sorts in order to draw enormous amounts of air towards it. The mage then proceeded to mold it onto his blades, compressing multiple layers of wind into air of a super-high pressure onto the blades, distorting the refraction of light and rendering what was inside the multiple layers of wind, helplessly invisible to the naked eye. After building the flurry up to an enormous degree, Lance released it all at once, making sure that it would undoubtedly make impact with the opposite individual. Vant raised his free right hand into the air and slams it to the ground in front of him, a big blue Magic Seal appears as he looks at his opponent with black/purple/red eyes. " Dark Aqua Vortex." His voice now echoed demon-like. Water begins to rapidly form from the seal at a accelerated rate as it begins to form a massive vortex of water. With Dark Heart being used, the vortex got even bigger, darker stronger and faster, causing the area around them, causing the ground to crack, the wind blowing violently, the trees begins to snap. He sends it towards the user's own attack in a collision attack. While this attack was going on, Vant created a Water Clone of himself as he backflips jumps away from the newly created clone, he begins to dig under his feat with his fists and successfully digged underground. A collision materialized as both Lance's air-cutter and Vant's water vortex made contact with each other in a clash of elemental conflict. The wind from Lance's Sword Pressure attack began to wrap around the vortex, agressively advancing towards Vant, who stood a fair distance away from the mismatch of both spells. Lance closed his eyes, clearing his mind of all distractions and entering a state of Mushin (無心). He began to focus his magic aura so that it was synchronise with the blade of his sword. At one fell swoop, he swung his blade, releasing a whirlwind of vaccum blades and shockwaves that could cut through anything - even eternano. "Hidden Blade: Thousand-Carved Retribution!" Vant casted Water Body on himself as he was now in a shroud of water. He dashes foward in his water shroud as he was thrust his lance foward, creating a small tunnel underground. The water mage was now underneath his opponents now and he had a dark smirk. " now, to crush you! " Vant said darkly. Vant begins to swing his lance above his head in a spiral-like pattern, causing water rapidly form and surge around him, getting stronger every second. Once it was complete, Vant used Aqua Vortex above as it pushed through, breaking the ground under Lance with thr spell heading straight to Lance's face. Category:Bluemage1992